Propriété de Sirius Black
by SakuraLeRoux
Summary: TRADUCTION DE Belladonna Andromeda - Attention : ne pas toucher. Ceux qui ne respecteront pas cet avertissement peuvent être attaqués par un gros chien noir géant en quelques heures... SBRL


Propriété de Sirius Black

par Belladonna Andromeda

Nom d'origine - la propriété de Sirius Black

Traduction – Propriété de Sirius Black

Auteur – Belladonna Andromeda

Traductrice - SakuraLeRoux

Genre – Romance/Humour

Style – Ère Maraudeurs

Attention – Jurons, Slash/Yaoi

Couple principal – SBRL

Amitiés – Maraudeurs + Lily

Attention : ne pas toucher. Ceux qui ne respecteront pas cet avertissement peuvent être attaqués par un chien noir géant en quelques heures...

James Potter était très ouvert d'esprit. Il était le genre de gars qui n'avait aucun problème avec les couples étranges (elfes et centaures, banshee et vampires).

Mais il y avait des limites à ce que James Potter pouvait accepter. Tout d'abord, ça devait être consentant. Et surtout, il fallait que ce soit heureux. Parce que l'amour était quelque chose de magnifique, sans triche, viol ou drogue.

En d'autres termes, James Potter était un imbécile heureux. Un de ces idiots inspirés par les romans de Shakespeare, avec joyeuses fins et autres.

Voilà pourquoi, quand il a remarqué certains changements de comportement chez son meilleur ami, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui était de lui faire rentrer dans le cr^pane, qui était aussi si ce n'est plus épais que le sien, que OUI, il aimait Rémus Lupin, et NON, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

Cependant, jouer les entremetteurs entre ses deux amis était quelque chose que James avait rapidement regretté. Pourquoi ? Parce que lire Sirius Black était comme lire une carte. Honteusement facile ? Mais lire Rémus Lupin, le roi-tout-puissant des secrets était comme lire l'un de ces foutus romans de 800 pages sans lampe de poche dans une pièce sombre et remplie de gens qui semblaient penser que leurs but dans la vie était de l'interrompre tout le temps.

Et, bien sûr, sachant que Sirius Black était le roi-tout-puissant du drame lui-même , James était venu préparé. Avec une boîte de mouchoirs (si il y avait des pleurs), un ensemble de bouchons d'oreilles (si il y avait de grands cris et des plaintes dramatiques sur la façon dont il était maintenant condamné à une vie d'amour non partagée) et un plan (au cas où Sirius réussi à rester positif).

Il avait soigneusement élaboré un plan infaillible qui les mettraient sûrement ensemble. Il l'avait fièrement présenté le plan à Sirius. Mais Sirius ne l'avait même pas écouté, n'avait même pas jeté un regard à son plan.

Parce que Sirius avait l'impression qu'il pouvait obtenir Rémus seul. Comment ? En le prétendant et en menaçant toute personne venue près de lui jusqu'à ce que Rémus réalise qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rendre son affection à Sirius.

Mais, ce n'était pas que James était contre l'indépendance auto-proclamée de Sirius, mais c'était juste qu'il était un tantinet inquiet sur le fait que le plan de Sirius était un peu trop – quel est le mot ? Énergique ? Stupide ? Illogique ? Lié à laisser quelqu'un traumatisé ? Oui, c'est ça.

Sans compter que ça avait complètement violer la première règle de James sur l'amour. Sirius lui avait assuré que son plan était complètement dans les règles, parce qu'il n'allait rien faire sans la permission de Rémus et ce n'était pas comme si il menaçait Rémus lui-même. Ce qui a laissé comprendre à Jmaes que menacer les prétendants potentiels n'était pas la même chose.

Et dernière règle, Sirius lui avait crier dessus, sur la façon dont il n'avait pas confiance en lui et comment il osait accuser son meilleur ami de quelque chose d'aussi horrible que de rendre celui qu'il aime malheureux pour exécuter son plan, plus déterminé que jamais à le fonctionner juste pour pouvoir se foutre de la gueule de James.

Quel ingrat.

Vraiment, à quoi Sirius pensait ? Décider, après avoir trier ses sentiments pour le loup-garou (a-t-il mentionné que c'était seulement grâce à lui, le fabuleux James Potter, qu'il avait pensé à ça?) que Rémus lui appartenait. Il ne pouvait pas simplement prétendre qu'il était à lui comme si il était une barre e chocolat ou quelque chose ! Et si Rémus ne voulait PAS être sien ?

Que faire si il voulait être avec lui ? Parce que, soyons honnêtes, qui ne voudrait pas être avec le fabuleux James Potter ?

«Lily Evans? »

« Tais-toi, Queudver. »

Non, vraiment, il devait mettre un terme à cela. Après tout, c'était partiellement sa faute pour avoir envahi son cerveau de cette information essentielle qui a fait se rebeller le Royaume de Patmol. Maintenant, pendant qu'il parlait, les gens de Patmol avaient l'intention de conquérir les terres de Moony... en éliminant la concurrence. Seulement le royaume Cornedrue et le Royaume Queudver pourraient les sauver maintenant.

« Très bien, Queudver. » dit James alors qu'il était debout, levant sa baguette comme si il était un chevalier brandissant Excalibur. « Il est à nous ! »

Queudver, bien que lent à l'occasion, était plus que conscient que cette position signifiais ENNUIS. Ajouter à cela le fait qu'ils étaient sur le point de prendre Sirius de toutes les personnes, celui qui était à lui tout seul les trois quarts de l'espièglerie des Maraudeurs et avait une armée de fan-girls à sa disposition... Il gémit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Pete, tu m'as moi. » Dit James après avoir repéré le regard d'horreur absolue sur le visage de son ami, comme si cela allait le réconfortait.

Curieusement, le fait qu'il ait été jumelé avec un crétin d'amour fou qui affiche un comportement de harcèlement obsessionnel autour d'une certaine jeune femme rousse, ayant la capacité de concentration d'un noix de coco et ne pouvait pas être appelé un génie, n'a pas réconforter Peter.

000

A-t-il mentionné le fait que James avait l'énergie d'une douzaine d'enfants atteints de TDAH ? Ouais, il avait oublié temporairement à ce sujet, mais se l'était rappelé rapidement lorsque le cerf avait commencé un sprint sauvage dans les escaliers à la recherche de Sirius./ Peter n'était même pas encore sorti de la salle commune que James scannait déjà le Grand Hall à la recherche d'un des deux autres Maraudeurs.

« Te voilà ! » Murmura durement James quand il repéra Peter se traînant vers lui, soufflant et suant. « Rémus a 12 heures ! »

« Où ? »

« Devant toi ! » James siffla avant de prendre un visage décontracté. « Hey, Moony, qu'avez-vous fait ? Te cacher dans la bibliothèque ? Honte à toi ! Tu n'as pas vu Patmol ? »

Relus donna à James un regard interrogateur. Celui qu'une mère utilise sur son enfant lorsqu'elle sait qu'il lui cache quelque chose. James et Peter eurent du mal à s'empêcher de déglutir. « Ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien ! » Répondit James – trop rapidement.

Rémus plissa les yeux. Un signe clair qu'il ne le croyait pas. « Qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait ? »

« Rien » répéta James.

« Encore. » Ajouta rapidement Peter.

« Encore. » acquiesça James. « Voilà pourquoi nous le cherchons. Pour l'empêchre de faire- »

« Alors que vous l'encouragez à le faire habituellement ? Dit Rémus avec un doux sourire.

« Oui ! » Il a fallu environ dix secondes à James pour réaliser son erreur. « Parce qu'il a dit qu'on le ferait ensemble » rit-il nerveusement. Les yeux de Rémus se plissèrent encore plus. « Mais il est partit sans moi ».

« Vraiment ? »murmura Rémus. Il ne pouvait pas être plus évident que James mentait. « J'ai vu Sirius ».

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, il était occupé à punir une deuxième année de Serdaigle pour l'acte horriblement illégal de m'avoir approché après la classe. Quelle horreur qu'il ait commencé sans vous. »

James et Peter échangèrent un regard « oh merde ». « Euh, et bien, vous voyez. La chose est- »

« La plaisanterie était qu- »

« Pas une plaisanterie, une blague. »

« Ok. La blague était que, que- »

« Celui qui vous touche obtient, hum »

« Eh bien, pas seulement vous, mais- »

« Nous avions pensé que ce serait drôle, tu vois. Tu sais ? »

Rémus leva un sourcil. « Ok. Qu'est ce que je peut être idiot. Comment aurais-je pus manquer ça ? »

Le sarcasme était tellement fort qu'ils tressaillirent. Mais Rémus ne dit plus rien alors qu'il marchait entre eux pour aller à la classe suivante.

« On est foutus » gémit Peter

« Il sait que nous mentons, mais il ne sait pas POURQUOI. » Dit James, même si ils n'était pas convaincus qu'il y avait beaucoup de différence. « Où est ce clébard infernal ? Je vais lui jeter un sort ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais ! »Ricana une voix derrière lui.

James se retourna. Il fixa Sirius. « Toi ! »

« Rappelle-moi, tu es le meilleur ami et partenaire dans le crime, non ? Bien sur que tu l'es Cornedrue . »

« Pas drôle. Tu dois arrêter ça, maintenant ! » cracha James.

Sirius resta imperturbable malgré son ton, ayant tellement d'expérience avec qu'il était à l'abri, ce qui rendit James encore plus en colère. « Pourquoi devrais-je ? »

« Parce que Rémus n'est pas impressionné. »

« Vous pensez que je menace les gens pour l'impressionner ? Je ne suis pas faible, tu sais ? »

« Et bien, peut-être que c'est juste moi, mais impressionner l'objet de votre affection une des clés pour le conquérir ? »

« Ouais, parce que ça a fonctionné pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »répondit Sirius avec un grognement.

« Stupide, arrogant, trop confiant, snob, égoïste »

«James Potter! »

Désolé, Professeur ! »

Sirius ricana ? James aurait pu le tuer.

000

Et ce ne fut pas le pire. En une semaine, Sirius avait réussi à traumatiser chaque première année, quelques deuxième année, le Professeur Flitwick et le Baron Sanglant.  
Le reste de Poudlard se rappela, très soudainement et brutalement, que Sirius Black était un maître dans les sorts, les malédictions et autres charmes qui signifiaient humiliation totale. Ils ont également découvert que Rémus Lupin en savait aussi beaucoup après avoir vu le mécréant précipité dans les couloirs avec divers... problèmes avec son apparence.

Sans parler de James et Peter, qui arboraient également des choses peu flatteuses.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Son Altesse Lily Evans elle-même qui ne pouvait que rejoindre le plaisir et donner aux trois quelques problèmes en plus.

Il y eu une fois une grande bataille entre les cinq dans lesquels, outre Rémus et Lily, aucun n'était à l'abri.

Mais cela a-t-il empêché Sirius Black de continuer ce chaos ? Bien sûr que non. Quelle question. Devrait avoir honte de demander. Pas même le hurleur de sa mère (qui lui avait à moitié donner une conférence sur le comportement approprié et à moitié félicité pour avoir assommer quelques né-moldus) ne l'arrêta.

000

« Il nous ignore. Pourquoi il nous ignore ? » grogna James. Il arborait un nez qui aurait rendu Pinocchio jaloux.

« Parce que quelqu'un s'est mis en tête d'aider un chiot arrogant à apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Et, vous savez quoi, l'arrogant chiot s('est mis en tête que le chaos était la meilleure façon de gagner le cœur de Moony et nous as laissé le couvrir. » répondit sèchement Peter, ses dents d'hippopotame le rendant beaucoup moins menaçant.

« Il est encore mieux quand il nous ignore. Je pense que je vais le faire chier plus souvent. » Ajouta Sirius, en regardant Peter qui ricanait. Sirius agita simplement ses oreilles de chien, et les filles aux alentours soupirèrent.

« Sur l'ensemble des sorts qui aurait pu le frapper pendant le chaos, il a fallu que ce soit celui-là. Regardez-les ! » siffla James. « Elles sont pratiquement à avoir des rêves humides et elles ne sont même pas encore endormies. »

« Voyons, Cornedrue, tu devrais le savoir maintenant que quand il en vient à moi, quelque chose de merveilleux dans le contexte du sexe est possible. »

« Non » averti James quand Peter était sur le point de rétorquer. »Il sera pire ».

Sirius soupira. « Assis là, regardant sexy en suçotant sa plume »

James grimaça « Argh ! Sirius, garde ton train de pensées pervers pour toi, personne ne veut monter. »

« Je ne sais pas Cornedrue, Satcher semble vouloir un billet. »

Sirius dégrisa. « Quoi ! Où est-elle ? »

« Whoa ! Doucement, chien fou ! »

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire, tête de bois ! »Et il sortit. James et Peter le regardèrent.

« Tête de bois ?! Après lui ! »

« Pas de course dans la bibliothèque ! » cassa Madame Pince.

« Nous ne courions pas ! » protesta James.

« Pas encore, mais vous étiez sur le point de le faire. »

« Elle a raison » admit Peter à contrecœur.

000

« Moony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Sirius bruyamment, provoquant plusieurs personnes à le fusiller du regard. Les étudiants masculins, plutôt. Celles des femmes étaient plutôt de la frustration sexuelle.

« Eh bien, tu vois Patmol, sa s'appelle de la « lecture ». Certaines personnes le font, tu sais ? » Répondit Rémus sans lever les yeux.

« Oh ? Comme c'est fascinant. Et qu'est-ce que cette « lecture »implique ? Répondit Sirius, jouant avec son fameux sourire de tueur psychopathe.

« Eh bien, c'est assez facile. Tu vois les petits symboles sur le parchemin ? » dit Rémus, après avoir donné à Sirius un regard déclarant qu'il était très méfiant et à l'abri de ses charmes. Bon sang.

Sirius se pencha en avant en dépit d'être en mesure de voir les « petits symboles » de sa position antérieure. Il se pencha en avant parce que, comme ses premiers boutons étaient détachés et qu'il n'avait pas de cravate, on pouvait voir un chatoiement de métal argenté de chaque côté de ses mamelons. Si Rémus avait été une bimbo blonde rougissante, il aurait eu le souffle coupé dans la joie et se serait détourné avec un sourire coquin. Le problème était que Rémus n'était PAS une bimbo blonde rougissante. Dieu, il ne regardait même pas !

« Wow, symboles. » murmura Sirius, déçu par le manque d'attention. Et qu'est-ce que ces symboles font exactement ? »

« Eh bien, ils sont utilisés pour rapporter la parole sur parchemin. »

« Parole sur le parchemin, dis-tu ? » dit Sirius comme il fusillait du regard un pauvre garçon qui voulait juste demander de l'aide à Rémus parce qu'il avait trop peur de la vieille bibliothécaire. Le garçon s'arrêta, son regard allant de Madame Pince à Sirius. Il se dirigea nerveusement vers la plus vieille, donnant à Rémus un regarde envieux.

« Oui, c'est ça. C'est la communication sans utiliser sa langue. »

Ooooooh, Sirius aimait la façon dont Rémus disait « langue ». C'était presque... suggestif.

« Donc, si vous souhaite conserver la tienne, je cesserais de traumatiser d'autres élèves si j'étais toi. «

… Eh bien, c'était suggestif, se dit Sirius dans une tentative de réconforter son ego. « Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose » Nia-t-il automatiquement.

O le fixe.

« Il a commencé » marmonna Sirius.

Puis Rémus baissa les yeux... et cria. « Sirius Black ! »

« Quoi ?! » sursauta Sirius, proche de tomber de sa chaise.

' »Tu – quand – a quoi pensais-tu ?! »

Sirius fit la moue. « Quoi ? C'est sexy ! »

« C'est vulgaire.»

« Ça ne l'est pas. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu, mais c'est toujours sexy ! »

« Tu es mineur ! Comment et où l'as tu obtenu ? »

« Les » corrigea Sirius grimaça quand Sirius le fusilla du regard. « Je suis percé plusieurs fois. Et vous seriez surpris de ce que je peux avoir grâce à mon nom. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as caché sur ta personne que je désapprouve ? »

« Euh, rien ? » Rémus le fixa. « Oh, bien, je pourrais avoir, tu sais, un couple de choses que tu pourrais désapprouver. »

« Sirius, tu ferais mieux de me dire où sinon, Merlin m'aide, je vais te déshabiller. »

« Me déshabiller ? » Répéta Sirius avec un sourire. « Voulez vous vraiment ? »

000

« Bien fait pour toi. » marmonna James, regardant fixement son meilleur ami bouder en classe de Potions. « Et restes concentré ! Si tu remues une fois de plus, ça va exploser ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Je sens les yeux dans mon dos, juste attendant le bon moment pour bondir. » Sirius osa regarder par-dessus son épaule. Chaque fille dans la classe le fixait sans ciller. »Et je ne sais pas comment inverser le sort.

« Tu devrais te réconcilier avec Moony. Il connais ce sort. » sourit James. « Et il sait exactement comment te distraire. »

« Son existence est une distraction pour moi. »

« Ouais, et il le sait. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne sait-il pas que je l'aime ? »

« Peut-être qu'il le sait » ricana James. « Mais avant d'essayer, pense au fait que j'ai jeté une sorte de charme de protection autour de vous parce que ces filles à l'avant ont l'air prêtes à t'agresser. »

« Bon sang. »

« Et achète des sous-vêtement blindés pour protéger ton entrejambe. »

« Tais-toi, Cornedrue. » grogna Sirius, faisant semblant d'étudier la recette de la potion qu'il faisait alors qu'il essayait vraiment de comprendre comment inverser le sort que Rémus lui avait jeté. « C'est déjà assez mauvais que chaque femme à Poudlard puisse soudainement voir au travers de mes vêtements sans que tu ne te moques de moi. »

« Mes les meilleurs amis sont là pour ça ! » Protesta James avec un petit rire avant de faire une pause. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que les filles peuvent vous voir dans votre costume d'anniversaire ? »

Sirius pâlit. « Tu plaisantes. S'il te plaît, dis moi que c'est une blague. »

« Non. Je ne vais pas commenter les morceaux de métal sur ton corps, ni les tatouages noirs qui sont évidemment les raisons de ta peine, mais je peux voir chaque détail. » James regarda vers le bas avant de blanchir et de le regarder avec une grimace. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne fais que regarder ton visage. Je pense que les enseignants ne peuvent rien voir. »

Sirius semblait prêt à défaillir. Lentement, il a abaissé le manuel jusqu'à couvrir ses bijoux de famille.

« Ouais » renifla James. « Ça n'aide pas, Patmol. »

« Sûr ? »

« Sûr. »

« Putain. Et il ne m'a même pas choisi comme partenaire ! » se plaignit Sirius, en se cachant à la hâte derrière le chaudron quand une des filles tressaillit. « Il l'a choisie elle ! »

« Il choisit toujours Evans comme partenaire quand il est en colère contre vous. »

Sirius grogna. « Il nous punis tous les deux. »

« Merde, c'est vrai. » Sirius et James échangèrent des regards, soupirèrent et continuèrent à bouder. « Tout est de ta faute. »

000

«Evans! »

« Bla- ! » Lily s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts avant de mettre ses mains sur ses yeux. « Doux Jésus ! »

Sirius la regarda. « Pour ton information, je suis magnifique ! »

« Je suis d'accord » chuchota une brune en passant. « J'adore le piercing ! »

« Merci. » Dit Sirius avec un sourire béat.

« Lequel ? Je compte environ quatre d'entre eux dans les dernières secondes de choc et le potentiel d'insuffisance cardiaque car j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a marqué au-delà de la réparation. » dit Lily, impassible, couvrant toujours ses yeux.

« Ne me déteste pas parce que je suis beau. » renifla Sirius.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, Black. Je te déteste pour de nombreuses raisons différentes. C'est juste l'une d'entre elles. »

« Tu ne me détestes pas, avoues le Ginger. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. » dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Maintenant, pourquoi terrorises-tu mes yeux ? »

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne suis pas en train de terroriser tes yeux. Je les guéris. Je guéris vos yeux parce que franchement je n'ai pas vraiment le choix étant donné que Moony a jeté un sort assez complexe sur moi et que j'espérais que tu pouvais l'annuler. »

« Je pourrais sans doute mais je ne vais pas le faire. Si Rémus l'a fait, c'est que tu le méritais. » répondit Lily, alors qu'elle s'en allait, ne regardant à travers ses doigts pour vérifier qu'elle ne marchait pas vers un mur. « Rendez-vous au dîner, Black. »

« Putain, Ginger ! »

000

« Non. » Dit James sérieusement. « Je ne vais pas. Je refuse. »

« Tu ne peut pas refuser, Cornedrue. »

« Je peux et je le fais. Je ne vais pas t'aider dans ton plan dérangé de conquérir le cœur de Moony. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu étais si prêt à m'aider au début. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » cria Sirius.

« Oui, bien, c'était avant que je trouve que mon meilleur ami était arrogant, ingrat et VRAIMENT possessif. »

« Vous êtes amis avec moi parce que je suis arrogant, ingrat et fabuleusement possessif. » dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

«Il a raison. » ajouta Peter alors qu'il mangeait es pommes de terre. « Bien que je ne sois pas trop sûr sur la partie fabuleuse. Je préférais la description de James. »

Sirius le regarda pendant que James hochait la tête d'un air suffisant. « Point pour moi, Patmol. »

« Oh, d'accord. Alors peut-être que mon plan pourrait être un peu trop... unique à ton goût. » admit Sirius comme il arrachait une aile de poulet e la main de Peter en ignorant ses protestations. « Mais tu dois admettre que c'est mieux que le vôtre. »

« Il n'y avait rien de mal avec le mien. »

« Cornedrue, je vais être honnête avec toi. Poèmes, fleurs et bonbons, ça ne marche que dans les films. Dans la vraie vie on se foutra juste de toi. »

« Tu les utilises habituellement. »

« Oui. Sur les bimbos sans cerveau. Elles sont étonnamment faciles à satisfaire. » marmonna Sirius distraitement.

Peter leva les yeux. Parfois, il se demandait si il devait avoir honte du fait que Sirius et James étaient plus intelligents que lui. Sa voix intérieure logique, qui ressemblait étrangement à Rémus, lui dit que, oui, il devrait avoir honte.

« Écoutez, tout ce que je veux est de garder tout le monde loin de Rémus jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à le convaincre que nous sommes âmes sœurs. »

« Et tout ce que nous voulons est que tu comprennes que votre plan ne marchera jamais. Donc, sauf si tu veux qu'il te haïsse pour l'éternité jusqu'au point où il préférera Snivellus à toi, je te dis de cesser de mettre le reste de Poudlard là-dedans et juste dis-lui que tu l'aimes. » siffla James.

« Il suffit de lui dire que je l'aime ne va pas travailler non plus. Il deviendra confus, maladroit et anxieux. Trop timide, et peu sûr de réaliser que nous sommes parfaits ensemble. Voilà pourquoi je dois lui faire une demande avant que je ne lui ai avoué. Il a besoin de savoir que- »

« Que quoi ? » demanda Peter.

Mais au lieu de répondre comme toute personne normale, Sirius bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers l'endroit où Rémus et Lily étaient assis.

Peter et James échangèrent un regard. « Oh non. »

« S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide à nouveau. »

« Je ne vais pas le faire et franchement, je n'en ai pas besoin .»

«SIRIUS ORION NOIR! »

Les deux échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers la scène. Là, ils ont trouvé Lily tenter d'avoir l'air en colère mais qui était à peine capable de cacher son amusement, Sirius qui avait l'air à moitié béat, à moitié effrayé, et Rémus qui avait l'air absolument vicieux. Au-dessus de la tête de Rémus étaient écris les mots 'Propriété de Sirius Black' avec une flèche le désignant.

« Désolé Moony, vous savez que je suis un crétin. Et mes initiale expliquent l'autre moitié de ma personnalité. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas bon avec le romantisme et tout ce bordel. Et je sais que je t'ai énervé horriblement, mais je veux juste te dire : je t'aime. » Et avec ça (et un regard plutôt considérable dirigé vers une certaine rousse) il tira le loup garou fumant da ns ses bras et l'embrassa.

Les yeux de James sortirent presque de leurs orbites. La mâchoire de Peter frappa le sol. Et Lily éclata de rire.

« Je le savais ! » Elle haletait, prise d'un fou rire. « Je le savais ! »

« Elle savait ? » dit Peter d'une voix tremblante.

« Elle savait. » dit tristement James, tout en hochant la tête. « Elle a probablement planifié cela. »

Un bruit de craquement les fit tous sursauter. Sirius et Rémus avaient presque défoncé leurs têtes ensemble et presque assommés, mais tous ce que Sirius pouvait faire était rire, tandis que Rémus essayait de le fusiller du regard et combattre son rougissement en même temps.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le directeur. Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais quand il se leva. « Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai quelques annonces à faire. Il serait très apprécié que les couples ne se tripotent pas pendant les repas. A noter également que la discrimination est interdite à Poudlard et que tous les couples sont les bienvenus tant qu'ils respectent les règles. Et dernière règle, il semble que Rémus John Lupin est maintenant la propriété de Sirius Orion Black. Ainsi, un avertissement : Ne le touchez pas, sauf autorisation donnée, et tous ceux qui ne tiendront pas compte de cet avertissement risquent d'être attaqués par un gros chien noir dans les heures suivant le contact. C'est tout.

James leva la main.

« Oui, M. Potter. »

« Pourrais-je désobéir à une règle pour un moment ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Juste cette fois. »

Et avec ça (et un regard particulièrement agressif à son soi-disant meilleur ami) James se jeta sur Lily et l'embrassa.

000

Dans les semaines suivantes, les personnes s'habituèrent à voir des étudiants avec des marques de possession marcher autour de Poudlard. Le plus notable étant bien sûr la « Propriété de Sirius Black »et, de façon surprenante, «Propriété de Lily Evans ». Et, quand on demandait à Rémus Lupin pourquoi il n'avait pas donner une marque à son petit-ami, ils obtiendraient la réponse : »je l'ai fait ». Accompagné d'un sourire espiègle. Lorsque vous demandez à James, cependant, tout ce qu'ils obtiendraient est un regard rêveur et un gémissement qui, souvent, était une assez bonne réponse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà, voilà, ma première traduction. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise. Si vous voulez que je fasse la traduction d'une fiction particulière, envoyez moi un message.

Bisous bisous !

SakuraLeRoux


End file.
